la chica misteriosa
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: Se encuentran con una chica misteriosa en un bar de un hotel, esta parece ser que conoce a Natsu ¿que relación tienen? y que pasara con Lucy en un futuro cercano, pasen y lean para saber ;)
1. ¿quién es la desconocida?

**Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, ya se que estaréis pensando empezó uno nuevo sin terminar los demás, si ya se pero no os preocupéis los seguiré pronto, es que esta idea se me ocurrió hace poco y la tenia que escribir para que no se me olvidara**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece sino Lucy y Natsu ya se habrían casado bueno sin mas dilación a leer**

**La chica misteriosa**

El equipo de natsu acababa de terminar una misión, pero de camino a magnolia se hospedaron en un hotel, y volverían al gremio al día siguiente.

Los chicos se fueron al bar del hotel para comer, en él a la hora en que se servia la comida había un espectáculo de canto y baile.

-Nee Erza, ¿que vas a pedir?- dijo Lucy que no se decidía por que tomar- Yo no se que tomar

-Yo me tomare un tazón de ramen- dijo erza

-yo pedire carne- les dijo Natsu

-y yo pediré un plato de macarrones- dijo grey

-aye yo quiero pescado- no hace falta decir quien dijo eso

-moo~ yo no se que tomar, ¡espera ya se! tomare una lasaña- dijo Lucy feliz, tras ya saber lo que iban a pedir se lo dijeron al camarero y se los trajo, cuando empezaron a comer empezó la actuación.

En el escenario que había en la sala salio una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes jade,y empezó a cantar, todos los presentes se quedaron maravillados por lo bien que cantaba la joven, pero Natsu no le quitaba los ojos de encima y la joven que había visto a natsu tampoco se los quitaba a él, cuando termino su actuación todos aplaudieron y la chica le hizo una seña a natsu para que fuera donde ella y él la siguió dejando desconcertados a sus compañeros que no sabían a donde iba.

Cuando natsu llego al camerino de la chica entro dentro...

-Na-kun- dijo la chica saltando encima de natsu y abrazandolo- cuanto te he echado de menos, te estuve buscando desde hace mucho tiempo

-yo también te he echado de menos, yo tambien te he estado buscando mucho, ¿Has encontrado a Igneel?- le pregunto natsu

-No, no lo he encontrado y por lo que veo tu tampoco, bueno por lo menos estamos juntos de nuevo- dijo la joven

-si, hey le diremos a los demás nuestra relación- pregunto Natsu

-Como tu quieras pero sera mas divertido si no les decimos nada y que saquen conclusiones y cuando le digamos la verdad se queden con cara de que coño pasa aquí- dijo la chica a Natsu

-si sera mas divertido, hey por que no me hablabas por telequinesis- le dijo natsu algo molesto

-no podia había interrupciones por el shock de la separación pero ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar podremos volver a hablar por la mente- dijo la peli-rosa sonriendo

-deberiamos llamar a mis amigos deben estar preocupados me fui sin decir nada- dijo natsu despreocupado

-entendido les haré llamar- dijo la chica para luego mandar a alguien a buscar a los chicos

El camarero hizo llamar a los demás para que fueran al camerino de la chica

-¿quien sera esa chica?- pregunto Erza mientras caminaba

-no tengo ni idea pero parece que conoce a natsu- dijo grey

-shhh callaos escuchad essto- dijo lucy parada contra la puerta del camerino de la chica

-jaja na-kun mira esta foto, te acuerdas de esto- dijo la chica al otro lado de la puerta

-ahh si es verdad, esto fue cuando nos bañamos en el río y un pez se me metió en el bañador jaja que risa- dijo Natsu riéndose junto a la chica

-ha y mira esta, en esta estamos los dos durmiendo mira que kawai eras- dijo la chica

-tampoco era para tanto mas mona eras tu, y sigues siéndolo- dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a los chicos que el haya hecho un cumplido así

**Chan chan chan bueno hasta aquí este capitulo de este nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus review, acepto ideas, halagos y tomatazos , ¿quien creen que es la desconocida? lo sabrán en el próximo cap ;) se despide Na-chan Bye ¿review?**


	2. Nuevo secreto

**Ohayo minna-san aquí os traigo un nuevo cap espero que os guste y dejen sus review al final del cap ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece sino ya se habrían declarado natsu y Lucy hace muchoooo tiempo y sin mas dilación a leer**

* * *

**la chica misteriosa**

* * *

-shhh callaos escuchad essto- dijo lucy parada contra la puerta del camerino de la chica

-jaja na-kun mira esta foto, te acuerdas de esto- dijo la chica al otro lado de la puerta

-ahh si es verdad, esto fue cuando nos bañamos en el río y un pez se me metió en el bañador jaja que risa- dijo Natsu riéndose junto a la chica

-ha y mira esta, en esta estamos los dos durmiendo mira que kawai eras- dijo la chica

-tampoco era para tanto mas mona eras tu, y sigues siéndolo- dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a los chicos que el haya hecho un cumplido así

-jajaja, tampoco es para tanto na-kun, ¿por qué tardaran tanto tus amigos?-dijo la chica

-Ni idea, pero ya deben de llegar

En el otro lado de la puerta los chicos al escuchar eso abrieron la puerta y pasaron dentro

-Ha vosotros debéis ser los compañeros de natsu, encantada mi nombre es Natsuko (significa Niña de verano, ah y Natsu para quien no sepa significa verano)

-Encantada mi nombre es Erza scarlet

-Yo soy Grey Fullbuster

-y yo soy Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Lucy, pero parecía que ella sabia algo que ellos no...

-Natsu y yo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos- les dijo Natsuko a los demás

-Si, fueron buenos tiempos...- dijo natsu

-hey Lu-chan podrias acompañarme a buscar unas bebidas- le pregunto natsuko

-Claro- dijo La rubia sonriendo

Cuando las dos jovenes se fueron, se metieron en otra habitación algo alejada de la que estaban antes

-Hey Lu-chan como has estado- le pregunto natsuko

-Muy bien Natsukonee-san, dijo Lucy para luego abrazar a natsuko

-Genial y dragoncita ellos saben la verdad- le pregunto natsuko a Lucy

-no... pero se lo iba a decir pronto la verdad

-Bueno, te ayudare a decírselo, y tuviste suerte en buscar a Estellar

-no, Estellar-sensei no ha aparecido al igual que los demás dragones- dijo Lucy

-bueno no te preocupes los encontraremos, pero antes que nada tendremos que contarles la verdad a todos

-si, aunque Ellos no saben que yo se la relación que tenis natsu y tu, jajaja la cara que se les quedara cuando se enteren y Natsukonee-san les contaremos que nosotras ya nos conocíamos

-por ahora no, se lo contaremos cuando le digamos lo tuyo entendido

-Siiiii, bueno vamos a buscar la bebidas

-si, que si no van a sospechar- luego de esto se fueron en busca de las bebidas

-hey Lu-chan luego te voy a dar de comer eso..

-Enserio Genial - dijo Lucy feliz

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review, seguro se preguntan ¿Que es esto? ¿ Ahora Lucy tiene un secreto? ¿Por que la escritora se mete en nuestra mente? jajaja os dejare hacer vuestras suposiciones, se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan Bye ¿review?**


	3. propuesta

**Ohayo minna-san aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap de este fic espero que les guste y dejen sus review**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece yo solo uso a sus sexys personajes para mis locas ideas que escribo para ustedes bueno y sin mas dilación a leer**

* * *

**La chica misteriosa**

* * *

-si, aunque Ellos no saben que yo se la relación que tenis natsu y tu, jajaja la cara que se les quedara cuando se enteren y Natsukonee-san les contaremos que nosotras ya nos conocíamos

-por ahora no, se lo contaremos cuando le digamos lo tuyo entendido

-Siiiii, bueno vamos a buscar la bebidas

-si, que si no van a sospechar- luego de esto se fueron en busca de las bebidas

-hey Lu-chan luego te voy a dar de comer eso..

-Enserio Genial - dijo Lucy feliz

Luego cuando volvieron con las bebidas se encontraron a los chicos cotillear en sus cosas

-pero que están haciendo- les grito Natsuko

-etto... nada- dijeron los tres

-hey Natsuko que es esto- le pregunto Grey que ya no llevaba su ropa

-es mi diario no lo toques y vistete si no es mucho pedir- le dijo Natsuko sin nada de vergüenza

-he.. pero cuando- grito grey para ir a buscar su ropa

-es siempre así- pregunto natsuko

-si- dijeron todos

-ummmm- se quedo pensativa- **_Natsu tienes unos amigos muy raros- le dijo por telepaticamente_****_a natsu_**

**_-y yo que le hago aunque mas raros que tu no pueden ser jaja- le respondió natsu_**

**_-ya claro ah Natsu, vamos esta noche al bosque hay una cabaña vieja deshabitada la podríamos quemar como en los viejos tiempos ¿que te parece?- le pregunto natsuko_**

**_-me parece genial quedamos en la puerta del hotel a las 8 ¿vale?_**

**_-vale- y dejaron la comunicación telepática_**

**-**hey chicos que os parece si jugamos a un juegos- dijo natsuko

-Vale- respondieron al unisono- a lo que ella sonrió igual que mirajeen cuando trama algo

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap espero que les haya gustado, acepto ideas, halago****s y tomatazos reconstructivos, ha y no se olviden de visitar mi blog donde estoy escribiendo una historia, la dirección**** es para quien no sepa esta en mi perfil les espero se despide Na-chan Sayonara ¿review?**


	4. el juego

**Ohayo minna-san aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap espero que les guste y dejen sus review al final del cap**

**Disclaimer: fairy Tail no me pertenece sino ya habrían mini-natsus y mini-lucys bueno y sin mas dilación a leer**

* * *

**la chica misteriosa**

* * *

-ummmm- se quedo pensativa- **_Natsu tienes unos amigos muy raros- le dijo por telepaticamente a natsu_**

**_-y yo que le hago aunque mas raros que tu no pueden ser jaja- le respondió natsu_**

**_-ya claro ah Natsu, vamos esta noche al bosque hay una cabaña vieja deshabitada la podríamos quemar como en los viejos tiempos ¿que te parece?- le pregunto natsuko_**

**_-me parece genial quedamos en la puerta del hotel a las 8 ¿vale?_**

**_-vale- y dejaron la comunicación telepática_**

**-**hey chicos que os parece si jugamos a un juegos- dijo natsuko

-Vale- respondieron al unisono- a lo que ella sonrió igual que mirajeen cuando trama algo

-Bueno el juego es...verdad o atrevimiento, ya sabréis las reglas ¿no? el que no quiera hacer o responder lo que se le diga se tendrá que quitar una prenda- dijo natsuko a lo que los demás asintieron

-hey Na-chan porque no vamos a nuestra habitación del hotel allí estaremos mas cómodos- dijo Lucy a lo que los demás asintieron

Una vez en su habitación del hotel empezaron a jugar cogieron una botella vacía y comenzó el juego

-Muy la primera victima... digo la primera persona a quien vamos preguntar es Natsu- dijo natsuko- y me toca preguntar a mi que suerte tengo

-Muy bien Natsu verdad o atrevimiento- natsu se quedo pensativo Natsuko es capaz de cualquier cosa así que tendría que elegir bien

-elijo... verdad- dijo Natsu creyendo que seria mejor decir algo vergonzoso a hacerlo

-Muy bien mi pregunta es...¿A quién de los presentes le harías cosas pervertidas?- le pregunto Natsuko, aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta

-etto...yo...-los demás estaban muy atentos a lo que diría Natsu, ya que ese ser tan asexual no creían que pensara en esas cosas- pues seria...Lucy- dijo natsu muy sonrojado dejando también sonrojada a la rubia y sorprendido a sus compañero

-muy bien el siguiente- dijo Natsuko, su plan iba fenomenal

-El siguiente es Grey- dijo Lucy

-y le toca preguntar a Natsu- dijo erza- esto va a se interesante

-Grey verdad o reto- pregunto Natsuko

-reto- dijo Grey

-muy bien hielito, pues tienes que ir al bar y gritar soy gey ¿quien quiere irse conmigo?- le dijo natsu dejando blanco a Grey

-no voy a hacer eso

-pues prenda, aunque eso no va a ser problema para ti- dijo natsuko ya que grey ya no tenían camisa

-muy bien el siguiente- dijo natsuko

-el siguiente es...Na-chan te toco y pregunta erza- dijo Lucy

-muy bien- dijo Natsuko

-Natsuko verdad o atrevimiento- dijo Erza que quería sacarle algunas cosas a esa joven peli-rosa cosa que natsuko había notado y que iba a darle esa satisfacción a erza

-elijo verdad- dijo natsuko- y puedes hacerme cinco preguntas si quieres

-muy bien primera pregunta...

* * *

**Bueno aquí os lo dejo, espero que os haya gustado, dejen sus review acepto ideas, halagos y tomatazos, se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	5. las cinco preguntas

**Ohayo minna-san aquí estoy de nuevo espero que os guste este nuevo cap y por favor dejen reviews eso hace que me entren mas ganas de escribir y si no tengo me deprimo * llega Mira y erza y me amenazan como deje el fic a medias* y yo que pensaba que que no me iban a intimidar pero... * se pone en un rincón y llora de puro terror hasta que llega Lucy y le da un caramelo* bueno dejemos de lado mi paranoia y a leer no voy a poner disclaimer ya todos tenemos claro que los sexys personajes son de Hiro mashima ;)**

* * *

**La chica misteriosa**

* * *

-Natsuko verdad o atrevimiento- dijo Erza que quería sacarle algunas cosas a esa joven peli-rosa cosa que natsuko había notado y que iba a darle esa satisfacción a erza

-elijo verdad- dijo natsuko- y puedes hacerme cinco preguntas si quieres

-muy bien primera pregunta es ¿ De que conoces a Natsu?- pregunto Erza era lógico ya que se conocían pero no habían dicho nada sobre ellos

-Etto... se podría decir que nos conocemos de toda la vida- le respondió Natsuko

-ummm- erza no se quedo satisfecha con su respuesta y estaba decidida a sacarle cuanto pudiera y ademas su respuesta le había dejado algo de curiosidad si se conocen de siempre entonces ella debió conocerlo- muy bien la siguiente pregunta es ¿ Conoces a Igneel? ya que lo conoces de siempre me dejaste esa duda

-Si, conozco a Igneel y también soy una dragon slayer de fuego al igual que Natsu- le dijo natsuko, los demás presentes estaban atentos a todo lo que decían las dos mujeres

-Bueno aquí va la tercera pregunta ¿Si natsu y tu estaban juntos con Igneel por que se separaron luego?

-Eso fue porque cuando desapareció Igneel yo no estaba con ellos sino en otro lugar y cuando llegue ese día por la tarde no estaban ninguno de los dos por lo que me puse a buscarlos y no me encontré con natsu hasta hoy

-Eso explicaba algunas cosas como porque Natsu se fue tan fácilmente con ella sin confundirse como es tan propio de el y esa confianza que tenían los dos al igual que las fotos- pensaban Erza y Grey

-vale eso explica varias cosas, ahora vamos con la cuarta pregunta, ¿Conoces de algo a Lucy?- le pregunto Erza lo que sorprendió a todos los presente, ella se había dado cuenta de que Lucy estaba rara como si ella supiera algo, lo noto en su mirada

-¿Que si conozco a Lucy de antes?, no la verdad es que no, que yo me acuerde claro ¿por que?- fingio lo mejor que pudo natsuko, haciendo que erza pensara que solo se lo había imaginado pero el que ahora sospechaba era Natsu

-Por nada- dijo erza- muy mi última pregunta es ¿Te vendrás con nosotros a Fairy Tail?- esa pregunta sorprendió mucho a todos, pero erza tenia varias razones para esa pregunta una de las principales era que quería conseguir mas información sobre esa chica

-Natsuko sonrió, se imaginaba lo que planeaba erza esa chica es inteligente, pero ella a diferencia de natsu era mucho mas lista y ella también tenia sus planes- claro, me encantaría ir con vosotros- les respondió Natsuko a lo que los demás sonrieron y siguieron jugando hasta que cayeron dormidos cuando eso paso Natsuko y natsu se fueron al bosque ya que tenían algo que hacer...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus review acepto de todo y si me llegan unos cuanto subiré el próximo cap antes se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	6. Dentro de poco en Fairy Tail

-Por nada- dijo erza- muy mi última pregunta es ¿Te vendrás con nosotros a Fairy Tail?- esa pregunta sorprendió mucho a todos, pero erza tenia varias razones para esa pregunta una de las principales era que quería conseguir mas información sobre esa chica

-Natsuko sonrió, se imaginaba lo que planeaba erza esa chica es inteligente, pero ella a diferencia de natsu era mucho mas lista y ella también tenia sus planes- claro, me encantaría ir con vosotros- les respondió Natsuko a lo que los demás sonrieron y siguieron jugando hasta que cayeron dormidos cuando eso paso Natsuko y natsu se fueron al bosque ya que tenían algo que hacer...

_**En el bosque**_

-mira natsu hay esta la cabaña- dijo natsuko

-muy bien, y como la quemamos, ¿nos metemos dentro o por afuera?- pregunto Natsu

-POR DENTRO CLARO ESTA NATSU ASI ES MAS DIVERTIDO O ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO MAS TONTO AUN-grito natsuko- bueno no respondas a lo de tonto se nota que tus neuronas no han evolucionado nada

-hey- dijo Natsu molesto

-jajaj, bueno dejemos la cháchara que hace tiempo que no destrozo algo- y tras decir eso lo quemaron todo y al final se comieron la llamas que habían, luego se eso volvieron a la habitación y se durmieron.

_**En el hotel por la mañana**_

-Uhaaaaaa- se desperto Lucy para ver a todos dormidos-" jajaja buena fue la fiesta que tuvimos anoche y cuando Grey y Erza se durmieron natsukonee-san y Natsu se fueron, jajja Natsu seguro que no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, Natsukonee-san si se dio cuenta ya que me hizo señas para que me hiciera la dormida, bueno voy a preparar el desayuno antes de que se despierten y lo destrocen todo"- eso es lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Lucy segundos antes de que Natsuko se levantara

-neee~lu-chan te ayudo con el desayuno

-si claro Na-chan, ¿te divertiste anoche?

-siiiii, aunque por lo que veo Natsu sigue siendo igual de tonto

-jajaja, por lo que siempre me cuentas, siempre a sido así no deberias sorprenderte

-ya, pero crei que con el tiempo habria madurado, que decepción

-bueno que se le va a hacer, ve a levantarlo mientras yo pongo el desayuno en la mesa

-aye- dijo Natsuko para irse a levantar a los dormilones

-CHICOS DESPERTAD- grito Natsuko despertando a todos-YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO

-vale,vale pero deja de gritar- dijo grey

-bueno a desayunar y cuando terminemos nos vamos al gremio

-Aye- dijeron todos

-chicos venid ya que se enfria la comida- dijo Lucy desde la cocina

-ya vamos-dijeron, y asi pasaron el desyuno entre risas e intentos de robo de comida de parte de Natsu

-Bueno vamonos- dijo Erza tirando de su carro

-siiiii

-ese carro lo lleva siempre?-pregunto natsuko

-si- dijeron todos a excepción de Erza

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado este cap y dejen sus review, acepto de todo a excepción de intentos de secuestro...

Yo: nah dejen de lado a mi loca mente

Mente: Como que loca, yo lo que soy es genial

Yo: calla que si fueras genial no harias que la imaginación a la hora de escribir se fuera

Mente: Hey no me heches toda la culpa yo no soy la que se la pasa viendo anime cuando deberia- le tapo la boca para que deje de hablar

Yo: bueno eso es todo y dejen reviews pliis

Natsu: y envienme regalito

Yo: Natsu sal de aquí que estoy hablando yo

Natsu: No, tu te llevas los review y yo que ? nada

Yo: vale me has cabreado- le pego con una sarten en la cabeza y lo lanzo a erza que esta comiendo su pastel de fresa y se lo tira...

Yo: bueno eso es todo chao *se escuchan los gritos de Natsu por detras* y dejen sus reviews se despide Na-chan bye

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿review?


	7. Aviso Importante!

_**Esto no es un capítulo como os podéis dar cuenta, os tengo que avisar que a partir de ahora no seguiré los fic "Porque no quiero que os dañen" y "La chica misteriosa" hasta nuevo aviso, os voy a explicar porque.**_

_**Me quiero centrar en terminar de escribir " La hija de Lucy" y en cuanto la termine me concentraré en escribir "Porque no quiero que os dañen" y cuando lo acabe finalmente terminare de escribir " La chica misteriosa", Me disculpo con los seguidores de estos dos fic pero es que se me lian las ideas con tanto fic y por eso he decidido ir uno por uno y así terminar antes, no me molestará si me odian ya que es lógico, pero intentare terminar los anteriores lo antes posible para seguir con el fic y quería decirle al anónimo que me dejo la idea para "La chica Misteriosa", pues que me gusto mucho la idea y seguramente la voy a utilizar en algún momento de la historia; Bueno eso es todo y me vuelvo a disculpar pero no os preocupéis que ya veréis como el tiempo pasa rápido y continuo con los fic un beso Na-chan Hasta la próxima**_

_**Y por favor dejen reviews en las historias que así me motivan a seguir escribiendo más Bye ;)**_


End file.
